Your Words Mean the World to Me
by CanadianAvianAmerican
Summary: UsXUk one-shot. If you don't like it, don't read it. France stop checking out America, he belongs to Britain!


Arthur sat down in the chair and gazed out the window. The meeting had ended before it even started. China was screaming at America. Probably something about Pearl Harbor. Japan was trying extremely hard to calm China down, claiming that it was the past and he was over it. Russia was sitting silently just… being Russia. Italy was talking at a rapid pace to Germany. Germany looked like he was about to explode. France was being… well France. Walking around the room, examining maid after maid. Until his eyes stopped on one person: America.

Why was he looking at Alfred? Britain froze. Why did he care? France casually walked over and joined the fight. On America's side of course. China said something and France protectively put his arm around America's shoulder. Britain felt his eye twitch and his heart start to beat faster. His blood began to boil and he glared at the Frenchman from across the room. France turned around and saw Britain, something he did not want to happen. France gave him a sly smile and turned back to America.

~~~~~~After the meeting~~~~~~~

"France would you mind if we had a little chat?"Britain managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Of course not!" He replied in his accent. That accent that Britain had loathed since the day he met him.

Britain walked over to a private corner of the room and glared at France. "What the hell were you looking at America for?"

France looked surprised for a moment but then laughed. "Why ask a question that you already know the answer to?"

Britain balled up his hand into a fist. "I've had my eye on America since the day Finland told us about him." He continued. "You damn frog, stay away from him!" Britain growled.

"Why does it matter to you? Did u ever think he would like you? You're like a brother to him. Now for me, it's a different story."

Britain hated how right he was. To Alfred he was nothing but a brother. But he knew Alfred could never fall for someone like France. Or would he?

"I see you're finally thinking about what I said. Your little Alfred is going to be mine."

"As if… he would never love, or even like, a creep like you! He has common sense." He managed to stutter. He wasn't trying to convince France, he was trying to convince himself.

He needed to find America. He left France standing in the corner of the room and ran out the door. He somehow managed to find Alfred walking down the hallway of the third floor. America turned and saw him. "Oh yeah Brit…" He was cut off by Britain grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the nearest room. Thank god it was empty.

"Britain what the hell was that! What's wrong!" Britain was breathing heavily though he had only run for a few minutes. He stood up and realized he was shaking.

Suddenly he felt America's arms wrap around him. He slowly stopped shaking and America let go. The evening light streamed through the window and made Alfred's blond hair turn a beautiful golden color.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Alfred said in a concerned tone. Arthur usually hated it when Alfred worried about him, but this time he welcomed his concern.

Arthur looked at him. What could he tell him? "France is in love with you but so am I so I locked you in here to make sure you love me instead of him." Yeah like that would work. He thought and a phrase that fit this situation perfectly popped into his head. 'Actions speak louder than words'. So, instead of saying anything, Arthur leaned in and kissed Alfred.

The seconds that they kissed felt like an eternity for him. Everything was perfect until Alfred pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, more surprised and confused. "Please Alfred, don't fall for France."

"Ew! Why would I?" He answered in his normal loud voice. Britain smiled inside. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He hugged Alfred tightly. "Thank you." He mumbled. To his surprise, Alfred hugged back. He rested his chin on Britain's head.

"Don't worry, I'm still single and as far away from France as I can get." He said with a chuckle. Britain laughed and pulled away.

"What just happened was a huge mistake!" He said quickly.

Alfred laughed. "Of course it was! But I have to say, I kinda enjoyed it!"

"What! You twit. Are you mocking me!"

Even though I yelled at him, those words meant everything to me. Everything he said made the weight on my shoulders lighter and lighter until it completely disappeared.

Thank you Alfred.

~~~~~Hey there! I hope you liked it. I'm not the best at writing romance {Or whatever you want to call this} so spare me. Reviews would be appreciated. Please *Sniffle Sniffle* Alright thanks for reading!

~~CAA


End file.
